thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles of The Heretic
Chapter 1: Akataz, The Heretic My name is Akataz, Toa Akataz. You can also call me the Heretic. I am the son of Artahka and partner to my life long friend, Codrax. Codrax is the Universal Chronicler and apprentice to the Great Beings. He is a strong, natural leader and a good friend. I am also his apprentice, to be the next Dimension Chronicler that is. We were heading to Irania Nui to record events that are going on there. So, there we were. In a boat sailing to the island. I was steering the ship while Codrax was sitting behind me, reading a tablet of some kind. "What are you reading there?" I asked over my shoulder. "Oh, the current state of Irania Nui. Apparently, Toa Ihu was attack by Kreix. Karael has been turned into a Toa of Twilight and there appears to be an old friend of yours on the island." Codrax said, setting the tablet down. "Great." I muttered. Disiples of Vradok were there, causing trouble. Oh that's great. Codrax put a hand on my shoulder, "Relax. Take a deep breath. Hopefully this will be all over soon." "Yeah, like that will happen." I said sarcastically. We both laugh and grew silent. If the old friend on the island was who I think it was, well this could get ugly. I see a large mass of land ahead, "Land ahoy!" I call out. Codrax runs to the front of the ship and sees the land, "Ah yes, we've finally arrived." And my life will never be the same. Chapter 2: The Shattered Office I and Codrax docked the boat on the outskirts of the Mega City/Island. Codrax was determined with the mission, but I stared at the giant buildings and busy Matoran. Life must not get dull here. "Master. Where are we heading?" I asked. "Why to see an old friend of mine, Turaga Lome." Codrax simply said. ------- We arrived at the office building in an hour. Lots of Matoran were about, doing things that involved with the welfare of Irania Nui. But I could sense something in the MAtoran, fear. Codrax went up to the front desk, "Excuse me. Where is the turbolift? I have been here in a while." The PO-Matoran at the desk looked at my master then pointed to the left, "Just down the hall Toa." "Thank you." We walked down the hall, I saw a green flicker just outside a window. i shook my head, probably nothing. We entered the lift and went up, passing many floors. I whistled as we went up, grinning to see Codrax smiling and tamping his foot to the tune. When we reached top, I saw Turaga Lome's office window shattered and Matoran workers working all over it. "What happened here?" I asked in dismay. A Ga-Matoran worker turned and said, "Lome was attack by someone and they teleported without a trace." "And that isn't the good part." A mocking voice said behind me. "Karazan." Codrax and I said. Chapter 3: In the Heat of Battle The thing about when your fighting a member of The DOV (disiples of vradok) is that you have to be always aware. They use moves that you don't expect all the time. Take right now for instance